Ocean Pearl
by FrozenPanda
Summary: Lapis wants to fuse with someone, permanently.


Lapis would never admit that she liked having power. The rush that it gave her when she took the oceans of earth was a thrill she couldn't even begin to describe. When she fused with Jasper she experienced a new kind of power and it gave her an even greater thrill. She never told Steven that she missed having that power under her control but it was for the best she and Jasper unfused. Having the orange hulk of a gem leaching off of her soul wasn't a pleasant feeling. But even still Lapis wanted to taste the power of fusion again.

She had become a crystal gem, more to please Steven then anything. She fought along side the other gems, proving herself to be a more then worthy ally. But as time went on Lapis found that her attention was less on fighting and playing with Steven and more on figuring out the puzzles that where the other gems. Amethyst was the easiest to figure out and though Garnet was quiet Lapis figured her out too. None of them fit what she was looking for. She wanted someone to fuse with. To become something more. To use the other as she saw fit. When her attention drew to Pearl she thought she had the defective drone figured out. Not many knew this and Lapis doubt that even Amethyst knew, but Pearls where mass produced drones, having no emotion and where only made to serve. But Pearl wasn't like that. She was easily stressed and nervous and had a strive for perfection. Lapis thought she was just a mentally damaged drone and tossed Pearl out of even considering her a potential fusion partner. Lapis was better then some defective robot. Pearl was so pathetic that Lapis wondered why Rose didn't just destroy the defective drone in the first place.

When Pearl saved her life though, Lapis realized how wrong she was. It had been another fight against Jasper, who caught Lapis unaware. But Pearl came in, fast and elegant and perfect. She pierced Jasper's belly and bubbled the gem away. Lapis had never seen such skill from other Pearls, or any other gem. There was something about the way Pearl moved when her mind was not clouded by her insecurities that made Lapis want to keep her for herself. Pearl had power, power in the real way. Her control and intelligence Lapis now found herself wanting to have. Pearl could give that to her. But that perfection was just a part of Pearl, who went back to being a nervous wreck.

Lapis decided that no other gem would do and worked carefully to get closer to Pearl. The other gem was wary and it was even harder to get close to Pearl then it was to get close to Garnet. Lapis had no idea how that was even possible but with the help of Steven, Lapis got exactly what she wanted. Pearl was shy and didn't take the affection all too well. But Lapis worked slowly and carefully. She wanted to be sure that she took the place of Rose in Pearl's heart. She wanted Pearl to be loyal to her and her alone. She wanted their fusion to be perfect, unbreakable. She wanted Pearl to get over this nervous broken side of herself and become the warrior Lapis had seen the day she defeated Jasper. She wanted that power Pearl kept under lock and key and hid from the rest of the world.

Many years Lapis worked into weaving herself into Pearl's life and heart. It was so difficult but Lapis had learned patience from being trapped in the mirror. When the time seemed right Lapis carefully asked, "Pearl? Would you fuse with me?" This was the moment of truth. Lapis didn't need to breath but held her breath anyway. Pearl shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "Yes."

Lapis grinned and they danced. Their fusion was beautiful and powerful. Perfect in every way. Lapis was more then happy to take Rose's place in Pearl's heart, happy that the Pearl was hers now and hers alone. But ironically, Pearl had wormed her way into Lapis's heart too. Something Lapis never expected. Pearl knew that Lapis was using her, but now Lapis knew she would never do anything Pearl didn't want. They belonged to each other. Lapis would never let Pearl go. And Pearl was okay with that. She was tired of losing the people she loved.

The fusion hugged herself and smiled softly. "Love you."


End file.
